The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to method and system for peer-to-peer (P2P) communication management in wireless communication networks.
P2P communication between two mobile terminals provides a direct link between the two mobile terminals in public land mobile network. P2P communication is particularly appropriate when two users are camping on one cell and close to each other. When the direct link is established, the dedicated links between the base station and mobile terminals can be disconnected, while the common control channel (CCCH) is maintained. This saves two radio channels for the system and reduces the end-to-end delay. In addition, the P2P communication allows for an increase in the system communication capacity because of less transmission power by the mobile terminals within a limited P2P supported radio range. Furthermore, the battery power consumption in the mobile terminals in P2P communication is also saved. Therefore, P2P communication should be highly encouraged as a value-added service.
Among existing 3G systems, the TDD CDMA system is the most suitable system for the application of peer-to-peer communication, because the same carrier frequency is used in both uplink and downlink communications, which will simplify the RF module of the mobile terminal. Additionally, the application of peer-to-peer communication technology will overcome some inherent shortcomings of the TDD CDMA system, such as the shortage of spreading code, small coverage, etc. An example of the TDD CDMA system is the TD-SCDMA system, which has gained more popularity in China.
Rapid deployment of P2P communication services, however, has not yet occurred. One of the main reasons is the lack of an effective scheme for managing the P2P communication services in wireless communication networks.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective scheme for managing the P2P communication services for promoting P2P communications.